At The Grave
by Brrpenguin
Summary: Edward is at Bella's grave when Bella doesnt make it after having Renessme.
1. Chapter 1

"You know love, you promised us all you would hold on. You said you would keep your heart beatng. I was just the fool who believed you. Now you've left me here with the most beautful daughter in the whole entire world. I cant leave her, she has your eyes and when the wind picks up I can smell the lavender that was laced with your scent. She's special you know. She has the most amazing gift, kind of the reverse of mine really. You would of loved her Bella I'm sure of it.

Something you would have hated, Jacob imprinted on her. Dont worry love, I'll keep him in check. And when its time to hand her over to him, I'll come and join you. At the rate she is growing though it probably wont be long. So just wait for me okay love. I know. Everyday you are gone is going to agonizing for me. But when she shows me flashes of you, the only memory she has of you I swear I can hear your heart beating.

Dammit Bella. You Promised!" he brings his hand down on the ground.

"When you died, and charlie saw you he was so shocked that you had let it get that bad. Bells, he isnt doing so great. I know you never intended for any of this to happen. Sometimes we just cant control fate. Maybe if I had injected you with the venom before I got her out you would have survived. I just dont know anymore.

She has a great family though. Rose has taken to her quite nicely. She always wanted a baby, so did Esme, so she will be in good hands as far as needing a mother will go. Dont worry love, you still have my heart. No one will ever take that from you. Its been yours since that first day in class.

Mike Newton came to your funeral, he said that maybe if you had choose him instead of me that you might still be alive, and Tyler was convinced that you were suppose to die in that accident. He said death just caught up with you. I know, he wasnt being very nice. Death was never suppose to steal you away from me.

The whole family is taking it hard. Carlise is blaming himself for not being there. I blame myself. I spent precious time looking at our child when I should have been trying to save you. Forgive me Bella, for robbing you of your beautiful baby girl. I'll make sure she knows all of the funny stories about you, the good ones and the bad ones. Even the scary ones, she needs to know just how brave her mom really was. I will tell her how you faced James all by yourself because you wanted to save your mom, and how even when I left ( and I will tell her how much of an idiot I was) that you still hung on to the smallest hope that I would come back. I will tell her about how beautiful you looked on our wedding day and proudly show her all the pictures. About the time you went to Volterra to save me, I'm sure if thats not her favorite then the one about you not letting anyone harm her will be. You were so brave my sweet sweet Bella.

Ill tell her where she gets her clumsiness from, because it most certainly is not from me.

Emmet says to tell you that she is most definatly your daughter because she blushes anytime she falls.

I wish this didnt have to be so damn hard. That somehow you would come walking up to me and ask me why I'm being so crazy talking to a tomb stone. I wish it was that easy.I wish you could talk back to me. I know you cant, but there is not a moment that passes by that I wish I could hear your laughter again. See you blush again. I know its wishful thinking. Maybe Carlise is right. Maybe we do still have souls, and when I come to join you we can spend forever togehter. I'm just so tired Bella. I miss you. I guess what I've been trying to say in all this time is goodbye for now my sweet love. I'll see you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey gorgeous, I've missed you so much! Its hard to believe that you've been gone for as long as you have been. today is Nessie's 7th birthday, but to be honest she isn't a normal looking 7 year old. She is more of an 18 year old. she looks so much like you. Sometimes when the sun catches her hair I swear she looks just like you did in the meadow. She brings such sweet memories of you, not that I or anyone could ever forget you my love.

Jacob and I are finally getting along, but you already know that don't you darling. I'm sure if you were here our family would feel complete. It hasn't since you left us.

Im sorry its take me this long to get here, just with Nessie growing at the rapid rate she grew at we couldn't stay. I've missed our talks love.

Your daughter is ever your daughter, I think her Aunt Alice put her off shopping after dragging her to every possible store she could as soon as she could walk.

And she defiantly took after your human side, she's just as clumsy as you were and Jacob is always there to catch her when she does always mumbling something about just like your mom. You would think that the vampire would even her out. Who knows maybe it does. Maybe she would be a lot worse without it.

She doesn't get away with all the stuff you did with him though. I know now that if I were to leave she would be in more than capable hands.

He asked me for her hand in marriage not too long ago. I told him yes, seeing as there is the whole imprint bond and everything but still it's hard to let her go.

I will join you soon my love. It shall not be too much longer. Alice has seen it, she won't tell me when, just that what ever I do is successful. If she could cry I am sure she would. She's keeping it from everyone though I'm sure the thought isn't far from everyone's mind.

I hope there is a heaven for me, I hope that Carlisle is right and that there is redemption for such a monster like me.

I love you, I still love you. Please wait for me."

With that I walked away from my wife's grave. Alice to this day swears that she still sees me and Bella together and that we are happy. She just doesn't see Nessie. I don't know if that's what would have happened had we never had Nessie but we did so I guess we will never know. There's the cottage that I had built in our meadow for us before she died. It was supposed to be her wedding present, and I had Alice and Esme decorate it. None of us thought that this was going to be the outcome; an empty house with a grave of our beloved there.

This wasn't supposed to happen this way. She was supposed to be here, alive- well as alive as a vampire could be, but still here with me and our daughter. Our daughter was getting closer and closer to marrying Jacob. I trust him enough to leave now, but she still needs to be given away. She still needs her father. Not that I am much of one, recently she looks too much like Bella for me to be near her. I'm sure she sees that I am being standoffish. If Carlisle were to catch on I am sure he would lecture me on being childish but it's so hard to be around someone who reminds me so much of my mate.

"Edward?" looking up I saw Alice walking towards the meadow.

"Hey Alice, are you going to go talk to Bella now?" she simply nodded her head. I knew that the loss of Bella was hard on the whole family. In so many ways she made us complete. But Alice lost more than just a family member. She lost her best friend. I knew exactly how she felt.

APOV

Edward was right, this meadow, their meadow was the perfect place to lay Bella to rest. There were always wild flowers surrounding her. Her grave was immaculate. It was perfect and I was sure that Bella would not have had any objections if she had been around to make them. On what I dressed her in maybe, but I had tried my best to stay true to her tastes, just a little more dressy. My sister may have died but I wasn't going to let her be laid to rest in rags.

"Hey Bella, long time no see. Where ever you are I know you're happy. Its weird I can still see you, there is always this serene look on your face and you are just sitting in a field of flowers just waiting. You look so beautiful in my visions. Sometimes it feels like I can reach out and touch you and you'll be there. You never move from that spot though. So my visons are seldom and few.

Now, don't hate me, okay I tried to take Nessie shopping and she is just as stubborn as you were about it. You may not have been here to raise that child but let me tell you she has got your personality down to the bone.

Oh I am going to go over here with Jacob even though the wolves are extremely dangerous and will probably kill me in the long run. But its love and I have to follow my heart.

Bella, that's your daughter. And that was so you. You never cared that we were a coven of vampires, oh no- you my friend wanted to be one. You almost were.

Why did you leave us Bella? Didn't you see that we all need you to bare this life that we live? Didn't you get it? Edward needs you, every day he needs you. I need you, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle. We all needed you. Your daughter needs you. Why did you give up? You told us all that you were going to hang on.

Do you want to know who is really mad at you? Esme. She lost another child and we both know that it isn't going to end at that. Edward is going to be joining you a week after Nessie and Jacob get married. He really misses you Bella. Playing dress up with your daughter just isn't the same as it was when you and I would be getting you ready for an event. She knows not to complain or question my judgement. I'm planning her wedding. Just like yours. Did you know she is getting married on your birthday? I thought that that was a sweet sentiment. She is always thinking about the life she would have had had you not died.

We all do. But I guess its just time for me to say goodbye. I miss you so much little sister. I miss playing Bella Barbie as you put it, and I miss shopping with you, for you really. I just miss you. Take care of Edward when he gets there. I've seen it. I should have known that you looked different than a vampire in my visions. You were to beautiful. Far more beautiful than Rose; but we won't tell her that. See you and I still have secrets, I love you sis."

I don't know how long I sat there for. I saw Jasper coming to get me. It was the first time he came out here since the funeral. He still felt guilty for being the reason Edward made us all leave and somehow justified that Bella wouldn't want him here. I knew he had so much that he needed to say.

"Alice? Alice where are you?" his sweet southern accent filling the woods.

"I'm with Bella."

JPOV

Alice was sitting beside Bella's headstone. It had been awhile since I had been out here, but I guess now that my wife was here now would be as good of a time as any.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Jaz, you know she wouldn't blame you. She never did, not even when Edward made us all leave. She never blamed you."

"I know, I just needed to say it. Let's go home."


End file.
